Glimpse of the Past, Windows to the Future
by Nightfire1023
Summary: Basically another, HTTYD crew watches the movie, blah blah blah. I am making this one because my sister and I noticed a... Similarity with most of these and wanted something a little more unique. Will probably be cross-posted to AO3 Co-Written with my sister.
1. Chapter 1

By now Hiccup was certain that the Gods hated him. For some unknown reason, bad stuff happen to him more often than not. He was in his room for the evening. Sitting hunched over his plans and sketches for a bola launcher and other inventions. He sat up straight to stretched out his back. After a small wave of dizziness he suddenly finds himself on his back, charcoal pen still in hand, and feeling like someone had found the largest hammer in the village and hit him over the head with it. Repeatedly. Did he fall and hit his head? He wasn't sure.

Gripping his head with a groan, he sat up and looked around. He was in a cave and he wasn't alone. He didn't know how he had missed the argument between his father, and Gobber about the situation. They weren't exactly being quiet. Their yelling certainly did not help Hiccup's headache. A series of groans sounded behind him causing Hiccup turned to the sounds. He saw the other teens. They were sitting up from where they had fallen on the ground, also holding their heads. It seemed that they were are doing something when they were pull here and somewhere no one would see them vanish. Astrid was practicing her axe throwing in the forest. The twins were on their way to prank Mildew at his house. Fishlegs was going to read the 'Dragon Manual' for the fifth time in a empty Great Hall. And Snotlout was at home stitching together a new set of arm braces before dinner. Gobber, of course was in the forge, fixing or making weapons. His father however was just about to head home from a long day of chiefing. And now they were locked in a room together. Great. Just Great.

The cave they appeared in was dimly lit with a couple of evenly placed torches. It was about as large as the dragon killing arena and on the far wall highlighted between two torches was a set of sturdy wooden doors. With his headache fading, Hiccup walked over to the doors to inspect them. Most of the other teens were now talking amongst themselves. Being just as loud as his father and Gobber are. It was mostly Fishlegs making the theories, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in a wrestling match. Snotlout, was of course, obnoxiously attempting to flirt with Astrid. She looked at the stout boy with aggravation, ready to slice him with her axe.

All arguments ceased when a ear-splitting, creak was heard. It was followed by a dull thunk. Everyone turned to looked at the source of the sounds. Hiccup standing in front of the now open doors, his hand still up from where he pushed on them. Stoick marched over to where his son. He put a hand of Hiccups shoulder and looked at the doors. Gobber followed his friend closely and the teens followed suit behind him. They were curious about what might be on the other side of the doors in the strange cave they found themselves in. Now everyone was crowding around the open doors. What they saw when the peeked in was... nothing. Just an empty dark tunnel. No enemies, no dragons, not even light, just a black void of nothing.

"Where do you think this leads to?" Ruffnut asked as she shoved her brother.

"I don't know, but I want to find out." her brother retorted, pushing his sister down in retaliation.

"Uh, I don't think we should go down the dark, scary tunnel." Fishlegs shuddered.

"I agree with Fishlegs" Hiccup mutter.

"Oh Please, It's not that scary! I bet it leads to some awesome treasure." Snotlout said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Enough!" Stoick bellowed, "No one is going down the tunnel till we know where we are."

"Hold on be quiet, I think hear something." Astrid hushed.

All went quiet as everyone listened. A soft, barely audible, scraping sound was heard, like something was moving towards them. It didn't sound big so maybe it was something small. Or something incredibly sneaky. The noise steadily grew louder as whatever was in the dark tunnel continued towards them. Anyone who had their weapons, raised them in anticipation. The noise stopped before the light, just in the tunnel mouth. There was a flash of brown feathers, and then.

"BUH-GAAAAAAAAAWK!"

Everyone flinched at the shrill sound, a echoing cry of the… chicken that had just hopped out of the shadows. It had brown and white dapple feathers. It just sat there staring at them.

"A chicken?" Gobber questioned in slight aghast.

"Sweet a chicken!" exclaimed Tuffnut, "Good. I was just getting hungry!"

Tuffnut reaches for the chicken, who walks a little closer towards Tuffnut. The chicken seems to notice Tuffnut's intentions when it took another step forward and spotted the hungry grin on his face. It lets releases a quick "bwak" in alarm and flutters back into the shadows of the hall. Tuffnut chases after it also disappearing from the groups view.

"Come back here Chicken!" Tuffnut cried out, "Let me eat you!"

"Tuffnut! Get back here!" Gobber orders. He was ignored.

"Go get it bro!" Ruffnut encouraged.

"Uhh." Hiccup said after a moment, "Should someone go after him?"

"Nah." Ruffnut responded. "If he dies that's just fine with me."

Before anything else could be said, they heard Tuffnut screaming from the tunnel. The blonde teen came sprinting back, bowling over his sister and Astrid in a tangle of limbs. This causes them to be sprawled over the floor. They both proceeded to push him away from them and on to the ground to stand up. His sister giving him and extra kick or two or three for payback. Astrid also kicks him once before dropping the pommel of her axe onto his stomach.

"Ghost! Ghost! Voices in the tunnel! Whispering for your soul-" Tuffnut claimed dramatically from the ground before he stood up unaffected by the beating from his fellow blondes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dear readers, I thank you all for you patience. My sister and i are carefully editing each chapter. We are still in the process of brainstorming over certain... Details we have been uncertain about but with the dvd release of the 3rd movie we have been able to continue with other chapters.

~Nightfire & Nero~

* * *

"Ghosts? How ridiculous!," Gobber remarked, "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Gobber you believe in trolls, among other things, how can you not believe in ghosts?" Hiccup disputed.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks, but only the left ones" Gobber argues back. Everyone rolled their eyes, they were all used to this story.

"I'm not scared of any ghosts!" Snotlout boasted.

"If, uh, if, there are voices maybe there are people?" Fishlegs stuttered meekly, "And, and that it was simply to dark for Tuffnut to see them? Afterall, it is pretty dark in there."

"Could be." Astrid agreed, curtly.

"Or it could be ghosts" Ruffnut added, "Super spooky, scary ghost!"

"Well whatever it is we will have to face it," Stoick stated "there's no other way to go."

"Can't be to bad if a chicken can survive." Gobber reasoned.

"Spooky tunnel!" the twins cheered and took off running toward the entrance. "We get to go down the spooky tunnel!"

"Ah, ah." Gobber scolded, grabbing the two from the back of their shirts. "Not this time. We all going in together."

"Oh no" Fishlegs whimpered.

With Gobber grabbing one of the torches off the wall, they entered into the tunnel. Gobber and Stoick in the lead with the twins followed behind them, eager to see these 'ghosts'. Snotlout and Astrid are behind the twins. Fishlegs and Hiccup brought up the rear. The suffocating darkness surrounding them rendered the torch ineffective, it put them on edge. The ground was barely visible in the light as they walked forward. They could see each other at least.

"Stay close" Stoick cautioned.

They moved forward carefully. Everyone was too tense to speak. The silence was just as suffocating as the darkness was. There was a slight chill to the air, that grew the deeper they went. They were still waiting to hear these "ghosts" Tuffnut had encountered. Only a couple feet later, is when it started. A slight breeze past their ears. The breeze, then, turned into hushed whispers. Too soft to understand clearly.

"They say there are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn't true, the other is to refuse to believe what is." 

The group stiffened at the louder, more coherent whisper. The voice was unfamiliar to them, a proud, callous sounding man. Fishlegs, stifles a scream, as he tries to worm his way past Astrid and Snotlout, to where he hopes it might be safer.

"See! Ghosts I tell you!" Tuffnut called out.

"Uh, ya, we noticed." Ruffnut retorted, elbowing her brother in the face.

"Perhaps the truth will set us free."

The group froze. Everyone fixated their eyes on Fishlegs, who has a look of clear panic on his face as his voice was just whispered in their ears.

"It's wasn't me!" He cried out. "I swear I didn't say anything!"

"Your right," Astrid agreed, "It sounded like you, but not like you."

The other teens had to agree. The fake Fishlegs' voice was different. It was more confident, wiser even, not like the nervous tagalong that he is. They were unsure what to think about it.

"Let's carry on" Stoick grunted.

"He became the friend who gave me my purpose."

"The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel."

"Ha! Hiccup doesn't any friends," Snotlout berated, "Tuff your ghosts are stupid."

The other teens paused and glanced at their chief. They had never really picked on Hiccup when his father was this close. Gobber smacked the boy on the back of his head for his comment. Gobber saw his chief had stiffened and grew worried for his friend. Stoick had recognized that cold voice of the second sentence and he was praying, hoping, to the gods above that his son would never have to face that madman.

"Stoick?" Gobber called.

"It's nothing, let's keep moving." The chief ordered.

Hiccup didn't know whether to believe the voice. He had to agree with his cousin's statement as they continued down the tunnel. It's true he didn't have friends. He had always wanted at least one friend, or at least someone to understand him. He had tried with the other teens before, but with Snotlout in the lead of the group, it made it hard to befriend any of them. And with each step they took, and the more voices they heard, the more questions they had.

"A chief protects his own." 

"We must find forgiveness in our hearts."

"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup"

"Hiccup, you're more ruthless than you realize."

Gobber and Stoick both went rigid at the second whisper, they knew that voice. A voice Stoick would know, no matter what. Even if it had been fourteen years since he last heard it. Gobber spared a glanced at his friend. He could see the grief on Stoick's face. These voices confused Hiccup, Astrid would ever talk to him in such a way, like they were friends or something and then there was the man calling him ruthless. He doubted anyone would ever see him as ruthless.

The other teens laugh, Snotlout and the twins doubled over. Even the two adults were surprised. The thought that anyone would call Hiccup ruthless was comical. Astrid had stayed quiet though. It was unlike her to sound so… soft with anyone. So why him? Why she would speak to the scrawny, no-good heir. She peered at him. He was being so quiet that she almost forgot he was there to begin with. Astrid could see the small boy was just as baffled as she was. He gave her a small, glance. She could see that he was as doubtful as she was.

"Everything we know about you guys, is wrong"

"But with love, comes loss. It's part of the deal."

Stoick remembers the night when he spoke those words to his son. He remembers that night well, even after all those years. Hiccup was still young and he was still mourning the loss of his wife. It was the only whisper he'd been able to recognize so far. Stoick glanced at his son. Hiccup, however, was distracted. He was trying to figure out what his voice was talking about. What were they wrong about? How did he discover it was the were wrong about?

"Some of us were just born different."

"Hiccup may not appear a worthy adversary, however, he is as formidable as they come."

"May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury..."

Hearing Gobber say the prayer ended the laughter and sent shivers down their spines. A chilling sense of dread set in. Who died? Despite the slomen atmosphere, Stoick's heart leapt when he caught Valka's voice again. He was so happy to hear her again after so many years. Stoick stole a look at his son. Hiccup was well, Hiccup. He could only hope he'd grow out of that. However, Hiccup was confused at the words of the second voice. He couldn't understand what this man meant. Who was this man? Why would he give him such praise? Even Hiccup himself knew that he messed up a lot, but here, he had heard this voice give praise him twice now.

The group began to notice that the torch light was growing stronger. There was hope that it was a sign that the tunnel, and whispers, would be ending. They continued walking in complete silence, there were no more whispers and it was definitely getting easier to see. They could finally make out the end of the tunnel. There was no door, just an opening at the end of the tunnel. They were a few feet from the threshold. No other whispers still.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" 

The yelling had startled everyone. It echoed around them, growing softer with each reverb . Gobber had dropped the torch, it had slipped from his hands when he jumped. The flame was snuffed as it hit the ground and rolled away, enveloping them in the darkness once again. This was not like the whispers they had heard up until now, this was a cry of desperation. They turned to look at Hiccup, the one whom the shout had belong too. Even he was just as shocked as everyone else, it sounded like he was using his entire being to be heard. But why? Who is he shouting at? What happened that would make him sound like that? No one could say anything. They were still stunned. Not even the other teens could find a way to poke fun at him. Hiccup, looked at his feet to avoid their stares. He had never raised his voice to anyone like that.

"Alright, come on." Gobber refocused the group, although still shaken himself. "We are almost there. Let's see if we can't figure what's this is all about."

And with that they exited the tunnel.

* * *

Hello and thanks for reading the story. Please leave a review if you like. Any feed back is much appreciated.

~Nightfire~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Finally got the chapter edited. Also my "little" sister would like to inform you that we are twins, and there for the same age.

~Nightfire~

* * *

They entered the new area. The large cavern was much like their Great Hall, but with less pillars. For the most part, the cavern was round, with smooth walls that were lit by stone braziers hanging from the sturdy wooden, cross beams. In the center there were tables laden with food. Sturdy wooden benches were around each table. The chicken from before sat on one of the tables pecking at some corn. Stoick looked around the room. It was empty other than the chicken. Something clattered on the ground near him. It was a small sound but he heard it. Looking down, he saw a small stone rolling to a stop at his feet. As if it has fallen. Stoick peered upwards. A high ledge stood only a few feet above the opening they had just exited. His keen eyes hadn't failed to notice something ducking back over the ledge. They were not alone.

"Stay sharp." Stoick told his group, eyes still on the ledge. "We don't know if its safe"

Everyone's eyes followed his gaze to the ledge. Now everyone was alert to the possible danger, or most of them at least. The Twins climbed onto each other to try and see what was up there.

They struggled with the balance of their combined height before Tuffnut tumbled off his sister's shoulders. Their antics cause the other teens to relax a bit. Astrid however adjusted her grip on her axe.

The whispers had started again. However these ones sounded more real then the ones from the tunnel.

"Guys, listen." Astrid hissed.

Everyone strained their ears trying to hear what is being said. It sounded like people. They were debating, or arguing, about something. It didn't last long as it became silent once more.

A figure appeared at the edge of the cliff. It was a human, a tall man, wearing strange armor. The armor was green and brown in color, simple looking but sturdy, and overall well made. The helm was what set everyone back on edge. It covered his face entirely, you couldn't see his eyes and the horns mimicked that of a dragon. He didn't move, just stood there with his arms crossed, observing them.

Muffled snickers were heard as two figures appeared behind the first, making him towards them. The new figures also appeared human. Thin and lanky with braided blond hair hanging around their chests. They were also in the strange armor, similar in color to the first person but with more features. One was simple, it had a skirt indicating that they were female with what looked to be Zippleback spines adorning her arms and legs and Zippleback like horns on the helm. The other was male and his armor looked much like the first but had more spikes and a weird bobbing attachment on his helmet. The muffled snickering was louder as they cornered the first person

"Guys, stop." The first man started as he was backed to the very edge of the cliff, "We did not agree to this yet! Don't you even thi-"

The man's words cut off as he was pushed off the ledge by the pair. The two's snickering got even louder as they retreated beyond sight. Everyone jumped away from him as he almost lands on them. Everyone tensed and ready for a fight. Hiccup moved to stand behind his father and to hopefully stay out of the way.

The strange man had landed hard in the middle of the group, they had him surrounded. With groan he sat up. As the man stood up he rolled his shoulder checking for any damaged.

"Ugh." He groaned out of breath. "Those two are dead when I get my hands on them."

Stoick stood with his Axe at the ready, prepared incase this masked stranger made a move against them. However nobody had the chance to do anything as the chicken had moved away from the tables. It walked right up to the strange man, and sat at his feet.

"Ruddy bird, get away from me!" The man grumbled as he shooed the poultry away with his foot. The chicken hobbled away from him, moving back to the tables. At full height the man was just shorter than their chief. He reached up to take his helmet off. His tied dark hair and the blue chin tattoos made it clear that this man was not from the archipelago.

He shot a quick glare at the ledge where his companions were hiding before he turned his attention to the group in front of him. He surveyed the group. Eying them as if to gauge how much of a threat each of them are. Because of his place behind his father, the stranger did not see Hiccup. When he saw Stoick, the stranger paused with a clear look of recognition.

"My apologizes." The man said. "I did not mean to drop in on you guys like that, but a pair of imbeciles has decided otherwise."

He spoke formally as he brushed off imaginary dust from his armor.

"I'm sorry if I've alarmed you all." he continued.

"Who are you?" Stoick demanded cautiously. "You don't look like your from the Archipelago."

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself." He said with a slight bow. "I'm Eret, Son of Eret. The Finest Dragon Wrangler in the Archipelago."

He said his title like it was suppose to impress them but it just lead to more confusion.

"Never heard of you." Gobber said.

"You guys didn't the first time either." he mumble quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Stoick asked.

"I, uh, Nothing. I wouldn't worry to much about that." Eret told them with a wave of his hand.

"Are you the ones who brought us here?" Stoick asked with suspicion.

"Ah, no we are not." Eret answered "I believe that we are in the same situation here."

Eret then turns. He eyes the cliff for a moment before chucking his helmet up. A low pitched scream of surprise sounded as the helmet hit someone.

"Ah, wrong person." Eret said, but had no guilt in his voice. " Eh, he probably deserves it anyway."

"How many of you are up there, exactly?" Gobber asked.

"Seven." Eret replied, "Actually six are up there now, we had one person fall behind because he had an issue with his... pet"

Stoick had noticed Eret's hesitation when saying pet. Everyone did. This Eret, son of Eret, was hiding something. A second person jumped from the ledge. This one was another woman but she was dressed in blue armor styled to look like a Deadly Nadder. She was short in comparison but held herself like a warrior, if the axe in her hand had anything to say about that. She grabbed Eret's shoulder and pulled him down to whisper something to him.

Eret's helm came flying down at them. The helm landed in front of Gobber. He bend down to pick it up and to inspect it. He noticed that the strange helm very well crafted. What really peaked his interest though, was what it is made of. Leather and dragon scales.

"Are these dragon scales?" Gobber asked as he handed the helm back to its owner

"Why yes, yes they are." Eret said. "Dragons shed lots of them. Very strong and fireproof, courtesy of my Chief."

The woman in blue pulled Eret back down to finish what she was telling him before moving to the ledge, climbing her way back to the top, and out of site.

"And just who is your Chief?" Stoick questioned.

"Heh, he, ah." Eret chuckled nervously, "He's no one you'd recognize. Don't worry, though, he is more of an ally to Berk than a enemy, I'll tell you that"

Stoick was still trying to decide they should trust this man and his companions. They knew Berk, claimed to be allies even, and that they posed no threat. He glared at Eret to see if he would squirm. He didn't like the fact they had dragon scale armor. It reminded Stoick of a certain mad man. Eret cleared his throat to gain their attention once more.

"Anyways." Eret said, changing subject. "We truly do mean you no harm in anyway. But I was told to inform you that my Chief would like to remain… nameless for the time being."

"What? Why is he hiding?" Snotlout challenged.

"He's not hiding. You'll have to understand." Eret started to explain, "We just faced a rather fierce opponent who nearly killed my Chief and his best friend."

Eret's voice hardened. If he hadn't promised he meant no harm to them, it would've seemed like he was threatening them. Something lands quietly next to Eret. Everyone tensed once more. What appeared to be a dragon at first, was just another person, when they stood up. Their armor did not have dragon scales, it did look more dragon-like then their companions. They stood tall next to Eret. A hooked staff rested in their hands. The weapon looked strange to them, and Gobber couldn't tell was it was made of. The new stranger tapped Eret's shoulder before gestured to the ledge.

"It appears that I must take my leave." Eret told them with a bow.

Before anyone could stopped them, the masked stranger hauled themselves up the ledge using their hook and great agility. They hung their hook down to Eret how used it to climb it back up. They disappeared from view. Stoick, Gobber, and all the teens stared at the ledge for a few moments. Stoick was processing what had happened.

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Gobber spoke up, "Let's just sit down."

As the group moved towards the tables one of the twins noticed something on one of the walls.

"Uh guys," Ruffnut started, "Was that there before?"

* * *

Also we ask the question, Do you want the Lightfury in this story? or no? the other dragons will be apart of the story but we are uncertain if we should include Mrs. Toothless or not


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Work took out time and planning the chapter took longer then expected. Please let us know what you think of the story so far and we will be starting the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take this long again to post

~Nightfire & Nero~

* * *

Everyone looked to where Ruffnut was pointing. The previously blank wall now held an image. It was Berk, as if they were on a ship viewing Berk in all of it glory in the late night when the foggy mist was thick.

"Is that Berk?" Astrid asked in awe.

She had never seen her village like this. It was beautiful from afar.

The scene started to move. Berk grew closer, passing through the sea mist and passing the statues that held fire in their mouths. A wave splashes, blocking their view for just a moment, when the scene settles the view was much closer. The houses and structures, along with their numerous sheep.

_A sheep was grazing in the grass. One of the sheep got snatched away in a flash of talons. Another scene change shows young boy opening the door of his house. As a dragon flies near and breathes fire at the house just as the boy slams the door shut, the boy cowering behind it._

"It's a dragon attack!" Stoick roared in anger.

"I'll say!"

Everyone jumped a bit at Eret's voice. The man was now sitting at the edge of the ledge with six other people. Most they've already seen. They all had on armor made of dragon scales. The women in blue sat next to the one who had the staff. Next to them was the most noticeable was the one wearing bright red and looked like a Monstrous Nightmare with his horns. The female in green, was pushing the top part of the mask down so they couldn't see his face. The next one, Stoick had to double take as he gripped his axe. He thought what he saw was a Gronkle, not a man wearing armor with metal studs. The large man's pale mustache stuck out from below the mask but other than that they couldn't make out any more features.

Stoick scanned over the group again. Eret said there were six of them, adding Eret that made seven, he only saw six. Two were missing, their leader and the person with the 'pet'.

"And now, who's this lad?" Eret asked, turning his attention to the wall. Some of Eret's company started to snicker.

Stoick turned to the wall as well and he sighed in frustration when he saw his son.

_The light from the fire reveals the boy to be Hiccup. Hiccup reopens the door and rushes out. Hiccup runs through the village, dodging several Vikings. A nearby explosion from the blast of a gronckle causes him to trip and a male Viking, Ack, r\oars in his face. _

"_**ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!"**_ _Hiccup_ _gets up and continues to run, passing many more vikings as he does._

"_**What are you doing here?!"**_

"_**Get inside!"**_

"_**What are you doin' out?"**_

"_**Get back inside!"**_

"Whoa!" Eret said. "What did he do to get on everyone's bad side?"

"What didn't he do?" Sneered Snotlout.

_Hiccup was about to run across a gap in the buildings, a nadder swoops down and lights his path on fire. Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt lifting him off the ground._

"_**Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!" **__Stoick orders as shoves his son out of the way toward a building. _

Eret's mouth dropped is complete shock. This caught Astrid's attention, curious as to why this stranger was shocked about Hiccup. She watched as the man regained his composure. She watched him glance at the woman in blue. No not at her but behind her. A black gloved hand came to rest on the woman's shoulder and she placed her own hand on it giving it a noticeable squeeze. She shifted to try and see who was there but they were just out of the lights reach. Astrid narrowed her eyes, she trusted these strange strangers as much as she trusted Hiccup to stay in one place.

_Stoick grabbed a turned over cart and throws it a nadder flying past them before turning to his fellow vikings._ "_**What have we got?"**_

"_**Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**_ _Starkard answered his chief._

"_**Any Night Furies?" **__Stoick asked._

"_**None so far." **__Starkard responded._

_A blast nearby causes burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushed it off._

"_**Good."**_

"_**Hoist the torches!"**_ _A viking calls out_

_Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them. Hiccup ran into the blacksmith shop, removing his fur vest and replacing it with an apron._

"_**Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!"**_ _Gobber spoke. _

"_**What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste." **__Hiccup joked before gesturing to his skinny body_ "_**They wouldn't know what to do with all… this."**_

"_**Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"**_ _Gobber teased back. _

Stoick looked at his friend with confusion. Was Hiccup always like this with Gobber?

_Hiccup opens the window a pile of broken or bent weaponry that was placed there almost immediately. He move the pile to the forge before the goes to stoke the flames. The scene switched to Stoick on the watch-tower. _

"_**We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." **__Stoick Commanded his men._

_Behind Stoick a dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire. Vikings are seen, some carrying sheep to safety, others chasing dragons to kill._

"_**FIRE!"**_ _The call goes out. _

_We then see the other teens grabbing buckets of water. Or in the twins case fighting over a bucket. Astrid puts out a fire but as she turns away a blast happens right behind her. As the teens rush past the blacksmiths. Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop._

"_**Oh, come on."**_ _Hiccup complained, _"_**Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" **_

"_**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!"**_ _Gobber scolded_

"_**Please, two minutes."**_ _Hiccup pleaded "__**I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**_

"_**You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!"**_ _Gobber listed as he holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a gronkle._

"_**Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me."**_ _Hiccup stated pulling out what looked like a barrel on wheels. Hiccup pats his wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing at the window. The viking that was his went down with a 'ouf!'_

Stoick groaned in to his hands as Gobber shook his head in dismay. Hiccup and his silly contraptions. The teen laughed at Hiccup's failure as Hiccup himself shrunk down in embarrassment.

Eret and the blue warrior hopped down and rejoined them at the tables. Eret sat down and picked up a chicken leg. The woman though grabbed a large platter filling it with chicken, fish, and yak chops. She made a quiet clicking sound and the living chicken that Tuff had chased toddled over to her. She walked back over to the cliff, the chicken following her, where the pair that pushed Eret were waiting. One was laying over the edge holding on to the legs of the other, who was hanging upside down by their feet. Once they had the platter the hanging person swung up, handing it to the large man and swung back down. The woman then grabbed the living chicken and handed it to them as well. She then went to sit down next to Eret but didn't grab any food for herself.

Snotlout moved behind her. He wanted to see if she was as beautiful as her armor was. No one seemed to have noticed him. His hands barely grazed the helmet before all he saw was a flash of blue. Snotlout was now pinned to the table, arm twisted behind him, and a bread knife at his throat.

Stoick jumped up, axe in hand and stormed forward.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Eret Jumped up placing himself between Stoick and the woman. Eret grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the teen. She pulled her arm out of his grip and stormed back over to the ledge.

Stoick pointed his axe at Eret. Eret took a step back and reached for his sword.

"Now everyone just calm down." Eret said taking his hand off of his weapon.

"She attacked him!" Stoick growled.

"Perhaps, but I did mention that we were just in battle." Eret explained. "He tried to touch her from behind"

"I just wanted to she what she looked like!" Snotlout defended himself poorly.

"Why?" Eret said.

"Well why do you keep you masks on?" Astrid challenged

"Er, its, well it's hard to explain" Eret stumbled over his words as he rubbed at his chest. "But our chief is unsure of how to deal with this situation we all have found ourselves in so the masks stay on for now."

"_**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"**_ _Gobber gestured to the machine in exasperation. _

Gobber's voice pulled their attention, dissipating some of the tension. The scene was still in the workshop.

"_**Mild calibration issue-"**_ _Hiccup tried to defend himself but was quickly cut off by Gobber._

"_**Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this."**_ _Gobber waving his prosthetic hand at Hiccup._

"_**But, you just pointed to all of me!"**_ _Hiccup stated flatly._

"_**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"**_ _Gobber agreed._

"_**Ohhhh…" **__Hiccup started. _

"_**Ohhhh, yes." **__Gobber mimicked. _

"_**You sir, are playing a dangerous game." **__Hiccup jokenly claimed, _"_**Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"**_

" Pfft. What viking-ness?" Snotlout mocked the smaller boy. "Like Gobber said, your a toothpick for dragons."

"_**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."**_ _Gobber decided as he dropped the large broadsword into Hiccup's arms. _

_Hiccup stumbled under the weight but manage to carry is to the grind wheel. The scene pans over various dragons. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up._

"_**They found the sheep!"**_ _A viking calls._

"_**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**_ _Stoick orders_

"_**Fire!" **_

_A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult._

"_**Reload!"**_ _Stoick call,_ "_**I'll take care of this."**_

_Stoick fights the Nightmare with his hammer, which takes a few hits before retreating. A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic. Both Stoick and Hiccup are shown looking up at the sound._

"_**NIGHT FURY!"**_

"_**GET DOWN!"**_ _The vikings cry out._

_A sudden explosion of purple fire blows the catapult apart. The dragon that fired it, invisible in the darkness._

"_**JUMP!" **__Stoick yells as he jumps away from the burning catapult._

_The pitched whistle starts again. Hiccup looks out the window searching for the mysterious dragon. The Nightfury strikes the catapult again. Hiccup walks over to Gobber who is replacing his prosthetic tongs with his double bladed axe attachment._

"_**Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!"**_ _Gobber directed but stopped in the doorway and turn back to Hiccup. _"_**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."**_

_Gobber then runs out into the battle. Hiccup, being Hiccup, runs outside the stall, bringing his bolas launcher with him._

"What did Gobber just say boy?" Stoick reprimanded Hiccup. "Do you ever listen?"

"_**Hiccup, where are you going?!"**_

"_**Come back here!"**_

_The vikings yell out to him as he runs away._

"_**Yeah, I know! Be right back!" **__Hiccup calls back._

_Hiccup continues pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it. Stoick is shown capturing several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire._

"_**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!"**_ _He instructed._

_Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and peers at the starry sky._

"_**Come on." **__Hiccup urged._ "_**Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at."**_

"Ha like He'd actually hit something" Snotlout sneered.

_The view pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. Hiccup notices it. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots and is flung back with the force, but a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest._

* * *

Alright we have big plans for the next chapter so keep a look out for the next update (again hopefully sooner then later). Don't be afraid to share ideas for the story as well. we appreciate call outs on mistakes and the like too.

~Nightfire & Nero~


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, the world decided to go haywire. but finally we have completed chapter 5. Between work an school my sister an I had a hard time working on this.

~Nightfire & Nero~

* * *

Silence ran through the air. Everyone was in awe. Hiccup had hit the Night fury! Hiccup was hopeful. Would this finally fix everything for him? Will he gain the attention he so craved from those he looks up to?

Stoick didn't know how to react. Could what he was seeing actually be true? Could his son have actually taken down the most dangerous dragon Known to Vikings.

"Great shot lad!" Eret said, clapping a large hand on the small boy's shoulder, almost knocking him down. "Even more so since you did with your eyes closed."

Hiccup beamed slightly at the stranger's praise.

_Hiccup was ecstatic that his machine had worked._

"_**Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT!"**_ _He cheered, _"_**Did anybody see that?"**_

_He turned to look for a witness, but no one was around. On the cliff behind him though, a Monstrous Nightmare crawled up, crushing Hiccup's bola launcher underfoot. The sound causes Hiccup to turn back around and his mood deflates._

"_**Except for you." He said flaty.**_

Astraid would have found something humorous about Hiccup's reaction, if she wasn't absolutely livid at him for what he did. Why should he, the runt, the one without any training, get the glory. The very thing that she had been working for since she was old enough to hold an axe. With death in her eyes she glares at the heir. Hiccup glanced over to her, stiffening when he saw the anger on her face.

_A shrill cry is heard from the hill catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing his son, and gets up to go help him with a groan._

"Oh what a surprise!" Gobber cheered sarcastically "Hiccup's being chased by a dragon. Again."

The other teens chuckled at the comment, and Hiccup's face burned at the words of his mentor, knowing the truth behind them.

"_**Do NOT let them escape!"**_ _Stoick demanded._

"_**Right!"**_ _Someone confirmed. _

_Hiccup runs, dodging blasts from the Nightmare. He ducks behind a torch pole just as flames reach around the corner. When the flames stop, he looks around the beam. The Nightmare reaches on the opposite side to get Hiccup. Stoick tackles the beast and jumps back to defend himself, adjusting his helmet that was knocked out of place. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots._

"_**You're all out."**_ _Stoick grins._

_Stoick takes the Nightmare on with his bare hands, punching it until it flees. The pole collapses and the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake. Hiccup was standing there, flinching at the dismay he had caused the village. _

"_**Sorry, dad."**_ _Hiccup said, his tone defeated._

"Oh of course." Stoick said, bring a hand to his face. "Odin Help me.

_The destroyed torch head is shown rolling onto the Nadders that Stoick had netted earlier, setting them free and with that the attacking dragons flew into the sunrise with their loot of stolen food and livestock._

_The scene shifted back to Hiccup, watching the dragons. His face was almost unreadable but it held the fact Hiccup knew he'd messed up, again._

"_**Okay, but I hit a Night fury,"**_ _Hiccup said, quickly breaking the awkward silence. Groans, both from the vision and the group in the room sounded._

_Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt. _" _**It's not like the last few times, Dad!"**_ _Hiccup exclaimed, as his dad yanked him along the plaza _"_**I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot." **_ _Hiccup continued, but from the looks on everyone's faces, especially his dad's, no one believed him. "__**It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"**_

"_**STOP!"**_ _Stoick shouted at his son, he has had enough. _"_**Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**_

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time he's claimed to hit a Night fury, huh?" Eret asked.

"It's not." Stoick replied curtly, but he felt a stab of guilt for not believing his son, but he wasn't going to let it show. After all, if what he was seeing is real, at least, it has yet to happen he guessed. He was more interested in the stranger, Eret. The younger man didn't seem all that surprised at the fact that someone like Hiccup had hit a Nightfury. He had barely even blinked at the scene.

"You are not surprised at what we're seeing." Stoick accused Eret.

"What do you mean?" Eret inquired, a bit confused. Stoick heard a hint of nervousness in his voice and narrowed his eyes. Eret was hiding something.

"He simply used a Bola Launcher." Eret explained. "A perfectly acceptable tool to take down dragons out of normal throwing range. I used to use them on my ship." Eret chuckled a little scratching at his chest again. "If I'm honest, I'm more impressed by the fact he made that Bola Launcher by himself and didn't lose any fingers."

Hiccup watched his dad square off with Eret. Listening to the words, he felt proud, he guessed. It was the first time anyone praised his inventions. He spared a quick glance at the armored strangers lining the edge. Most looked uninterested in the debate judging by their relaxed postures. His eyes drifted to the one without scale armor. They stood out the most, the layered mix of wood and leather and the bright blue war paint made it hard to not notice them. Their mask looked like a dragon, but not one that he has seen before. Hiccup noticed that they weren't acting like the others. They were tensed, gripping their staff tightly, almost like they were prepared for a fight. Hiccup wondered why, were they angry the same reason as Astrid? For easily taking down a Night fury? Or was it his father's suspicions of them?

The stranger must have felt Hiccup's eyes on them because the masked head turned to face him. Hiccup couldn't see their eye through the small slits in the mask, but he saw the grip on their weapon relax. He looked away, a little embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"_**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"**_ _Hiccup jested, trying to change the mood. Stoick and the bystander didn't like that answer._

"_**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!"**_ _Stoick scolded._ "_**Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" **_

"_**I can't stop myself." **__Hiccup, said in defense._ "_**I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."**_

Stoick heard some strangers chuckle. Stoick could only guess they too, saw that Hiccup was no dragon killer. He watched his son cringe at his own excuse, hiccup knew he couldn't fight dragons, despite the desired to.

"_**You are many things, Hiccup." **__Stoick groaned._ "_**But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." **__Stoick turned to Gobber. _"_**Make sure he gets there." **__He ordered _"_**I have his mess to clean up." **__Stoick stomps away leaving a dejected Hiccup and an annoyed Gobber walking up a hill. They passed the other teens._

"_**Quite the performance."**_ _Tuffnut said, making him and his sister laugh._

"_**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly." **__Snoutlout said loudly. _"_**That helped!"**_

"_**Thank you, thank you." **__Hiccup said, deflecting the comments. _"_**I was trying."**_

Stoick glanced at his son who was looking at the floor. Were these remarks to Hiccup a normal thing? He couldn't be surprised, but that didn't mean he liked it either. With a deep sigh he looked back to the wall. It only showed Gobber and his son walking up a hill.

"_**I really did hit one."**_ _Hiccup mumbled._

"_**Sure, Hiccup." **__Gobber said, uninterested. _

"_**He never listens."**_

That's not true, Stoick thought, he listens doesn't he? He glanced at his son again, he was still just looking at the ground. Stoick turned back to the wall.

"_**Well, it runs in the family."**_ _Gobber remarked._

"_**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl**__." Hiccup explained. _"_**Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." **__Hiccup turned on his foot. "__**Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms." **__Hiccup imitated._ "_**Extra guts and glory on the side. This here? This is a talking fishbone!"**_

Stoick lifted his eyebrow. Did his son really think of him like that? He could agree that Hiccup could use more muscle but he had plenty of guts, his son was just using them in the wrong ways.

"_**Now, you're thinking about this all wrong."**_ _Gobber said, trying to defend his friend. _"_**It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."**_

He failed miserably. Stoick was getting a headache. He just pinched his nose and shook his head. Gobber looked at his friend and Hiccup with a sheepish look.

_Hiccup was giving Gobber a look. Processing what he was just told before just looking ready for the conversation to be over._

"_**Thank you for summing that up." **__Hiccup remarked before turning to his front door._

"_**Look, the point is," **__Gobber said, making Hiccup pause,_ "_**stop trying so hard to be something you're not."**_

"_**I just want to be one of you guys.**_"

The way Hiccup's voice sounded when he said that. Struck something in Stoick. Was that the reason Hiccup tried so hard? Because he knew he was different and he was just trying to fit in?

_Hiccup pushed his way into his seemingly dark house, only giving Gobber half a look, before closing the door on his mentor. The blonde man had nothing to say to that. What could he say? Gobber turned to walk down the hill. At the back of the house. Hiccup had run out the door and into the forest._

"And there he goes again." Gobber announced, "Off to find that dragon no doubt."

Stoick couldn't speak. Was he going to watch his son get killed because he didn't listen to him? Or was he going to hope to see his son find the dragon either already dead, or in a state it can be easy even for Hiccup to deal with. Stoick was filled with dread. And Gobber was too, judging by the look on this face.

Astrid's anger was now replaced with worry. No one had believed in Hiccup and now he was running off to find the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. A dragon even a fully grown warrior in her village couldn't handle let alone see. She supposed she could only hope it had gotten free and fled like the rest of the dragons. To everyone's relief the next thing they saw wasn't Hiccup being eaten, or Hiccup in general. It was the Meade Hall, well the inside of it.

_Most, if not all, of the village's adults were gathered around the hearth. A map was laid out in front of them and Stoick was leaning over it._

"_**Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" **__Stoick announced, stabbing the map. _"_**If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in."**_

_Stoick's Idea wasn't met with the same level of enthusiasm. Almost everyone was hesitant or had excuses._

"Well, you guys are always all or nothing aren't you?" Eret mumbled. Stoick heard him. He didn't know what it meant. His friend in the blue armor came up from behind and hit him. "What?" He complained, rubbing his head. "You are! Do I need to remind you what you did during our second encounter with each other?"

Stoick must have missed something, Eret wasn't talking about them. He was talking about his group. He couldn't hear what the blue warrior said but Eret suddenly had his hands in front of him as if to stop her.

"No thank you." He said. "No need to get her involved."

Stoick turned away when Eret glanced his way. He didn't want to be caught trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Did Hi-er, the chief, say anything about what to do?" Eret asked. "Or figure anything out about where we are or why we're watching this?" The blue warrior just shook her head.

"He's tired." He heard her say. "He did almost just die, and this doesn't help. He is just as baffled."

Her voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. He gathered that Eret told the truth when he said his group doesn't know what's going on either, and that their chief almost died recently. They had stopped talking. He had almost gotten a name. So Stoick focused on the wall again. He saw himself with his arms crossed and a small smirk.

"_**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."**_

That got everyone on board way too quickly for Stoick's liking. Did his son really have no one other than Gobber and himself in the village?He felt eyes on him. He turned. Eret and the blue warrior were watching the wall. He looked to the ledge. The two green ones were missing and the one in red was leaning back, he didn't seem to be paying attention. The Gronckle looking man looked WAY too interested in the wall. That left the one with the blue painted armor. Their mask was facing him. They were the one staring. Were they judging him, gauging him for an attack? Or for what he said about Hiccup. Stoick shook off the gazed and turned back to the wall.

_Most of the Vikings left the hall. Stoick joined Gobber at a table._

"_**Right, I'll pack my undies." **__Gobber said, about to get up._

"_**No,"**_ _Stoick stopped him__**. "I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**_

"_**Oh, perfect." **__Gobber rolled his eyes._ "_**And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong? **__Stoick let out a heavy sigh and sat down._

"_**What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"**_ _Stoick asked _

"_**Put him in training with the others."**_ _Gobber told his friend. _

Eret choked on his drink behind them.

"_**No, I'm serious."**_ _Stoick stated._

"_**So am I."**_

"_**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."**_

"_**Oh, you don't know that."**_

"_**I do know that, actually."**_

"_**No, you don't."**_

"_**No, actually, I do."**_

"_**No, you don't!"**_

"_**Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!" Stoick explained before the argument got too out of hand.**_

"_**Trolls exist! They steal your socks."**_ _Gobber claimed, _"_**But only the left ones. What's with that?"**_

"You know Gobber's right." Eret spoke up.

"What? That trolls exist?" Snotlout scoffed.

"What? No! That Hiccup would get killed that easily" Eret clarified. Everyone on the lower level just stared at Eret like he had an extra head or something.

"Ha, yeah right!" Snotlout laughed out, "I'd sooner believe in trolls."

Stoick just kept staring at the younger man. Why is this complete stranger putting so much faith into his son?

"What do you mean by that?" Stoick asked. "The boy has no talent for killing."

"I never said anything about killing dragons just that he won't be killed." Eret restated. "You honestly don't know what young Hiccup is capable of do you?" Eret said with a knowing gaze. "He's not trained and he can't lift weapons. Why is that?"

Stoick looked to Hiccup. He was sitting at the far end of the table, Listening to his father on the wall talk about when he was a boy. Listening to when he said Hiccup was different.

"What do you know?" Stoick demanded, he didn't like this man.

"More than you, it seems." Eret claimed, crossing his arms.

No one was looking at the wall anymore.

"Your son isn't trained and you don't want him to be. He can't lift weapons so he made something that can help him with that, yet you don't listen to him do you? How can he change if you don't let him?" Eret continued. Stoick was about to defend himself, somehow, but Gobber's voice snapped his attention back to the wall.

"_**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him."**_ _Gobber told his friend. _"_**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**_

Gobber words held truth in them. Even Stoick couldn't argue with that. Especially since the next thing he was seeing was his son in the forest.

_Hiccup had a small notebook with him, the pages held a crude map of Berk covered in crossed out areas. Hiccup added another mark to the map before he scribbled all over it in frustration. He put the book away before moving on._

"_**Oh, the gods hate me."**_ _Hiccup announced to himself._ "_**Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!"**_

_Out of frustration he had smacked a low hanging branch that was in his path. It smacked him back. He took a moment to look at the offending limb. The tree it belonged to was damaged, like something had crashed into it. Hiccup eyes followed the damaged part of the trunk. A trench, like something heavy, was dragged through the earth laid before him. He slid down the slope into the disturbed dirt. Some trees hadn't been spared and were completely knocked down. Hiccup looked at the damaged earth carefully, pausing a moment on what looked like claw marks on a root before reaching over the hill._

Stoick prayed to the Gods that nothing was there, and if there was, that it was dead.

_Hiccup looked over the mound, only to see the dark mass of a dragon laying on the ground. Hiccup ducked back behind the torn dirt with a gasp._

No one could take their eyes off what they were seeing. Stoick hoped Hiccup would realize he couldn't handle this, go back, try to get him or Gobber. But that was hoping too much, no one would listen just like before.

_Hiccup peeked back over the dirt more slowly and carefully this time. The dragon didn't move, it laid still, didn't even look like it was breathing. Hiccup searched his person and pulled out a small dagger._

Astrid was glad he was armed, but that little dagger wouldn't be much help against a dragon. Maybe if Hiccup went for the eye he'd be fine, that is, if the dragon was still alive.

_Hiccup moved closer to the beast, taking cover behind a rock. It still hadn't moved. Hiccup moved out from behind the rock._

"_**Oh, wow. I did it"**_ _Hiccup said quietly to himself. _"_**Oh, I did it! This fixes everything!"**_

_Hiccup moved closer, looking around as if trying to find someone. The dragon hadn't so muched at twitched._

" _**Yes!"**_ _Hiccup cheered, putting his foot on the beast's arm. _"_**I have brought down this mighty beast!"**_

_The dragon finally moved. With a groan it shoved Hiccup's foot off causing the boy to retreat in fear._

"_**Whoa!"**_ _Hiccup shouted as he ran into the rock he was hiding behind before. _

_Hiccup readjusted his grip on his knife. He looked over the ropes that bound the now heavy breathing dragon. The tip of the wing passed by his eyes and Hiccup was met with the stare from a now open green eye. _

Stoick just watched in silence, it's all he could do. The dragon's mouth wasn't roped, it could still kill Hiccup if it tried. Yet it didn't the beast was only staring. Stoick glanced around. His son was watching himself. He had a spark of hope on his face. The other teens were watching too. The twins wanted carnage. From either the dragon or Hiccup. Astrid was in awe, she would admit herself, she'd probably would have ran and gotten help at this point. She knew, logically, that Hiccup would most likely die, even if he had the upper hand. Snotlout's mouth was ajar, his cousin had bested him, with a puny dagger.

_Hiccup tried to look away from the Dragon's green eyes but kept looking back. His face shifted from awe to a look of determination._

"_**I'm going to kill you, dragon."**_ _Hiccup whispered to himself, working up the nerve. _"_**I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"**_

_He closed his eyes and lifted the dagger. He looked one more time at the dragon's eyes before regaining his nerve. The dragon laid it's head down, eyes closed, as if giving up._

Gobber looked to his apprentice. His own eyes were closed as well. Something caught Gobber's eyes behind the boy. Big blue eyes had appeared and a pink light followed shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, we are back for another chapter! Your reviews really help push the story along and we are thankful for you reading our story. My sister an I fought a lot about this chapter but we finnaly have it done. so here you go\

enjoy!

~Nightfire & Nero~

* * *

Dragon, Gobber thought. There was a dragon right behind Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Gobber shouted across the room.

A white dragon appeared as Hiccup turned around. Gobber wouldn't make it. He was too far. Too slow. Gobber wouldn't make it in time. Something passed overhead. Gobber only saw a black blur just before the blast happened. The blast was strong, shaking up the dust and filling the area with smoke.

No one moved. They were still processing what had happened. Stoick was the first to react.

"HICCUP!" He shouted, running to where his son had been.

The dust started to settle and the smoke was clearing up. The white dragon was pacing back and forth, it's face twisted in rage. Crouching in front of it was a dark figure, their back was to the dragon. Under the dark figure sat Hiccup, alive but visibly shaken. As the debris cleared more, the figure stood, revealing a man with black armor. He had placed himself between the boy and the dragon. He turned to face the dragon, a hand outstretched towards the dragon. His other hand reached for something attached to his thigh. At first Stoick thought it was a weapon but when the stranger pulled out a bladeless hilt, something that is useless against dragons, he was more than confused. Stoick grabbed his axe and charged forward with a battle cry. With the axe in the above his head, he aimed for the white dragon's head. Eret moved to stand in front of him, effectively stopping sSoick's attack. A brown gloved hand held out, telling him to stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eret warned. "Let him handle this."

The pair turned back to watch the unfolding scene. The black clad man still had one hand out to the dragon, but he was gently waving the hilt in front of him. Whatever it was, the blue eyes of the dragon were now focused on it.

"Easy." The man spoke calmly, his voice muffled by his mask. "Calm down, it's okay. They won't hurt you and they won't hurt him."

The man slowly moved the hilt back to his leg, stretching his now free hand out like the other. The stranger takes a slight step towards the dragon and away from Hiccup.

"See! Look, you can trust me, just like before."

The stark realization that the stranger wasn't talking to him made Stoick uncomfortable. What was this man doing? Lower it's guard for an easy kill? He didn't see any real weapons on the man. Stoick tensed when the dragon stopped its pacing and locked its eyes on him. He readied his axe, set to charge again, but the Eret stopped him once more. Too quick for him to properly react, Eret rips his axe out of his hands and sends it sliding over to the blue warrior.

"What are you doing?" Stoick demanded, but the pair just stayed silent watching the man interact with the white dragon.

"That's it." The man spoke again, moving a little closer to the dragon. "Just watch, no one's going to hurt him. I promise"

The man directed a hand towards the wall. Both Stoick and the dragon followed it.

_Hiccup still had the dagger overhead, ready to plunge down. It never came. Hiccup lost his nerve and lowered the dagger. He gave the dark dragon a forlorn look. He didn't look happy with himself as he once again looked at the dragon before him._

"_**I did this." **__Hiccup's voice was laced with regret as he took a step back. He turned to leave, pausing to give the dragon another look._

"See. He'll be okay." the stranger said, drawing Stoick's attention back to him. "Now just calm down."

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes. The white dragon had it's eyes glued to the wall, it's eyes wide, watching the scene alongside them. It didn't appear angry anymore. The man reached out and rested a hand on the white dragon's head. He was touching it! With no fear, as if the beast wasn't dangerous at all. Stoick looked over to Gobber, he looked just as shocked as he was.

The sound of rope snapping made Stoick look back at the wall in fear.

_The black dragon eyes shot open in surprise. Hiccup is shown and he was frantically cutting the ropes. He was cutting the beast free, glancing around as if he was scared he'd be caught doing it. With each rope snap, the dragon was able to move more and more. With a final snap, the dragon leaped up. It pinned Hiccup to a rock, it's claws around the boy's neck. The dragon stared at Hiccup with a snarl. The boy was scared and he couldn't get away, but he returned the stare. A moment passed and neither moved. The black dragon then reared up, teeth showing, and lifting it's claws away from Hiccup's neck. It looked like it was about to attack. Hiccup closed his eyes, but the dragon didn't attack. Instead it had planted its front legs on both sides of Hiccup and released a loud roar into his face. Immediately afterwards, the dragon took off. Dazed, Hiccup sat up and watched it hit a rock and descend passed his view. Hiccup calmed down a little before standing up. Listening as the dragon roared and flapped around in the fog that was rolling in. Hiccup stood up to leave but his legs wobbled and he passed out with a whine._

It was an understandable reaction, even Snotlout couldn't poke fun at him for that. His own father had told him to run and hide if he ever came face to face with a Night Fury, no matter what. Hiccup, didn't run. Hiccup had a chance for glory with an easy kill, but he didn't take it. His cousin was somehow also unscathed. And he was almost blasted in front of everyone by that white dragon. The man in black didn't fight the dragon, he didn't even have a good weapon from what Snotlout had seen. He had just talked to it, like it was a person. The white dragon just moved over to the ledge.

Gobber was intrigued by what he just saw. The stranger in black had pacified a dragon and he was sure the Hiccup on the wall was a goner, but the Night Fury that Hiccup found didn't kill the boy, just scared him. Dragons always go for the kill and nothing in his entire family's history of dragon notes, from Bork the Bold to himself, has ever mentioned behavior like this.

It was now silent in the cavern. Not even the wall was showing anything at that moment. The sound of metal clinking against stone drew everyone's attention. The black armored man walked towards the Berkians. The sound was coming from his left leg, a small portion of which was missing. The missing limb was replaced with metal. It had an odd shape but didn't seem to hinder the man like Gobber's wooden peg did. The man just looked at them. At least they think he was looking at them. Eret came up behind the masked man and slung one of his arms over his shoulder.

"Great job, Chief!" Eret congratulated, "Saving the day, and showing off once again!"

The black armor man pulled out of Eret's hold, shaking his head as if he was exasperated by the other man.

"It is what he's known for," the Blue warrior commented as she wrapped an arm around the Stanger's waist, "his dramatic flare."

He didn't pull from her grip, in fact he embraced it but wrapping his own arm around her waist. Obviously a couple.

Everyone was watching them, not sure what to do, when something landed on top of them. The two blondes on green had wrestled each other over the ledge. The fall didn't stop them either, as they continued to wrestle on top of the other three strangers. A low growling sound was heard from the ledge. The two heads of Zippleback snaked their way over the edge. The eyes of the two-headed dragon followed the two green armored people as they fought, until each head then grabbed one of them by the back of their armor holding the pair just out of reach from each other as they tried to continue the fight. The scales on the armor and the scales of the dragon look very similar, like they were the same.

The pair were more interested in fighting each other then getting out of the dragon's hold. Gobber spotted something that was something on the Zippleback's necks. They were brown and leathery, Gobber would have called them saddles, if you could saddle a dragon. All of a sudden the gronckle-like man ran passed the ledge, looking like he was chasing something. On the second pass, Gobber saw something small and tan that the gronckle man was chasing. In the third pass, the man was able to catch what he was chasing. It was a baby Gronckle. The baby didn't struggle, or fight, just sat in his arms, panting like a puppy.

The room suddenly lit up when a Monstrous Nightmare roared as it crawled over the ledge, it's body ablaze. On its neck was also another saddle like thing but this time, it was occupied by the man dressed like a Nightmare shouting something and striking a boastful pose. After a minute that pose was gone as the boastful man jumped off the dragon and ran around, his bottom was on fire.

The pair being held by the Zippleback stopped fighting just to laugh at their companion's misery, still not at all bothered about being in the mouth of a dragon, or in this case mouths. The man in black shook his head, pinching the front of his mask like he had a headache. In fact, Eret and the blue warrior didn't look pleased. Eret had a visibly frown while the blue warrior had her arms crossed and was shaking her head.

"Those idiots." Eret groaned, "We literally left them alone for a minute and everything just when to Hel."

"At least there is nothing here to blow up." the man in black commented.

"I'm just amazed they managed to stay quiet for this long." The blue warrior said.

Apparently this was not out of the norm for them. Stoick and Gobber watched the strangers. The teens behind them looked bewildered. They didn't know what to think. A man was just on top of a dragon like it was nothing. Two of them were just casually hanging from the two mouths of another dragon. There was the white dragon that the man in black was touching without losing a hand. Just as they thought nothing couldn't get weirder, they heard singing. Everyone looked at the wall expecting to see something but it was still blank. The voice was coming from the tunnel that the group of strangers had entered from and was resonating a familiar song in a familiar voice.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace," the voice sounded like Gobber but coming down the tunnel in sight was a very lumpy looking dragon. "and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh!"

"Cool!" Tuffnut exclaimed, pushing his sister's head into the table. "A singing dragon!"

Just as the simple song ended, the dragon collapsed on the ground, seemingly asleep.

"GRUMP!" The mimicking voice shouted. "Move your lumpy behind, for Thor's sake!"

The dragon just grumbled and shifted its head a little. Something was moving behind the dragon. It pushed itself past the unmoving dragon revealing… Gobber?

"Come on Grump!" The Gobber look-a-like scolded the dragon. "We need to catch up with every...one... else?"

The Look-a-like turned and saw them. His eyes darted between Stoick and Gobber.

* * *

Please let us know if anything feels clunky or doesn't make sense or if there are any mistakes, I had the last of my wisdom teeth removed a few days ago and I've been drugged with pain meds for the week so I am not at full mental capacity. - Nero


End file.
